


Long Boy and Short Boy

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [75]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Height Differences, Hyungkyun rise, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Requested, chaekkung rise, fulfilled request, non-au, other members mentioned - Freeform, pouty maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Changkyun’s feeling down one day, his boyfriends tries comforting him… but his towering height only seems to make things worse.





	Long Boy and Short Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Hyungkyun + emphasis on height gap
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Hyungwon knows something’s wrong as soon as he gets into the dorm. There’s a certain stillness in the air, as if the building itself is holding its breath. The visual can’t help but sigh, knowing exactly what’s caused such a vibe: their maknae is sulking.

He slips off his shoes and hurries further into the dorm, shooting small smiles at other members as he passes. Kihyun’s already hard at work in the kitchen preparing their group dinner, with Minhyuk teasing him in hushed tones as he hugs the shorter from behind. He can hear low murmurings from the two oldest members of their group, Hyunwoo and Hoseok, through the door of their shared room. He has half a mind to post ahead and tell them he won’t be sleeping in there tonight, but he can’t bring himself to make the detour.

He doesn’t want anything to distract him from his current goal as of now.

He pauses only to knock once on the door of the room his precious maknae shares with Minhyuk, Kihyun, and Jooheon before pushing inside. Changkyun doesn’t seem to bother to so much as glance in his direction. Hyungwon doesn’t waste any time before clambering up to the maknae’s bunk and shoving his way into the covers. Sure, it may not be the best idea to squeeze himself into a top bunk like this, but he’s done it plenty of times before already.

“What’s wrong, Kkungie~?” the vocalist asks sweetly, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and kissing at his neck. Changkyun whines in his throat in response, turning around with the most adorable pout on his face.

“Life sucks, hyung,” he murmurs, his eyes watery as he cuddles close against the older’s chest. “I just can’t seem to get my music to sound right… I know Monbebe want a mixtape from me, have been wanting one for so long… I’m such a failure.”

“Ahhhh, of course you’re not, Kyunnie,” Hyungwon quickly assures his boyfriend, his hold around the rapper tightening instinctually. “You’re just in a slump right now. You’ll create something up to your standards soon, I know it!”

“How would you know?” Changkyun grumbles, pulling away from the man and turning back round on his other side. “You’re so perfect hyung… You’re so beautiful and talented… Hell, you’re _so tall_ …! I don’t know why you waste your time with me, we’re just so different.”

Hyungwon’s listening intently to each of his words, immediately coming up with something to debunk every single one. He mentally lists reasons why Changkyun is more beautiful, more talented… But, then their differing heights are brought up, and Hyungwon can’t help but burst out into a fit of airy giggles. He knows he shouldn’t laugh, that Changkyun is probably close to tears now, but he just can’t help it. It’s just such a ridiculous complaint.

“Changkyun-ah,” he says softly, forcing himself to sober up. “I hate seeing you like this… You know you’re more valued by the company than I ever will be for your talent. You contribute more to the team than I ever could.” He can’t help but chuckle under his breath as he adds jokingly, “I don’t know what to tell you about your height, though. There’s no hope for you in that department.”

“ _Hyung_!!” he whines, squirming about like a petulant child. Hyungwon coos as he begins kissing at his neck again, the feather-like touches seeming to ease the younger.

“You’re so cute, yaja~” Hyungwon says, almost absentmindedly. “I love your height~ It just makes you even more adorable in my eyes, and it means I can wrap myself alllll around you at night~” Changkyun hums, though Hyungwon can tell by his relaxing shoulders that he’s getting through to him.

“… That doesn’t make me feel any better, hyung,” the maknae lies, turning back around to hug Hyungwon tightly once more. Hyungwon cards his long fingers through Changkyun’s hair, causing him to turn to a mere puddle in his arms. He loves when Changkyun becomes so pliant, so relaxed, all because of him. It makes him feel so incredibly accomplished, like he’s just found the answer to world peace or something.

He’s pretty sure Changkyun’s bright smile, his giggle, would bring about world peace.

“I love you, Kkungie,” he mumbles, his voice more air than sound. Changkyun giggles, a short, high-pitched sound that brightens Hyungwon’s day entirely.

“I love you too, Wonnie-hyung~”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Hyungkyun + emphasis on height gap
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
